You Have to know When to Cry
by xdramserx
Summary: Axel is an extreme mommas boy, while Roxas can't seem to get enough time away from his mother. WARNING: This is a same sex pairing so you have been WARN.
1. Danger: It's Axel

I looked her in the eyes and I smiled widely at her. I was going to say it I was really going to. For the first time in my life I was going to tell a girl how I actually feel. I walked into the room and I glared at the back of her head. This was going to work out I just know it will.

I stomped my feet making her head turn. She smiled sweetly at me and I sighed before looking at the ground. I was yet again defeated by the only girl that could push my around.

"Mom I'm going to hang out with some friends." I stated before looking back up at her.

"Okay sweetie be home before eleven." She stated and I nodded once before turning on my heal and walking out of the room.

I, Axel was a complete and utterly pitiful mama's boy.

To most people I was a cocky, egotistical jerk but she knew how to play me. I always for some reason am a sucker for my mama.

"Before you leave make sure you have money for dinner!" I felt a tear about to come and wiped my right eye before anything happened. The worst part of all she loved me so much that it made me want to cry. I love you so much.

"Alright I love you mama bye." I stated happily as I grabbed my wallet and house key before going out the door and locking it. I smiled happily as I turned around. I stopped in my track because pulling into the driveway was a deep blue Mercedes. I shrugged my shoulders before cutting across the grass, probably someone from her work and she knows how to take care of herself. I walked through my neighborhood whistling happily to myself

~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~R~

"Roxas! Get your ass down her now." I groaned before rolling over in my bed. I hated my mother she was such a pain in the ass.

"No you crazy whore!" I shouted. I heard something hit my door and shrugged my shoulders. I smiled happily before slipping on my shoes and walking towards my window. I stepped out onto the tree and climbed my down until I was able to reach the ground and start running towards Riku's house.

"I can't believe this!" I laughed as my mother's screams grew distant. I slowed my pace to a walk and smiled happily. I looked around me and sighed. If only I could live a life like these other lucky bastards. I grunted before falling to the ground.

How did I run into something? I swear to whoever is out there that if you want me dead just do it all ready.

"A shorty watch were you're going. After all I must seem like a wall to you." I looked up and glared at his smirking face. His dark red hair spiked up.

"Yeah because you're fat." He raised one single eyebrow and I glared at him. I couldn't give anyone a comeback to save my life that was at least my fifth weakness. He actually laughed before nodding his head.

"Alright fair enough." He stated before looking around him. "So were you headed so late without your mom kid?"

"I'm probably as old as you!" I shouted.

"What I can't hear you from all the way down there?" He joked and I sighed before pushing my way past him. I heard footsteps behind me and stopped before turning around to face him. "Okay I'm sorry but you're just an easy target."

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed.

"Name's Axel." I stared at him oddly and he smiled before rolling his eyes. "Am I supposed to know you already?" He stated before laughing at his own joke.

"Fine, Roxas." I stated childishly. What was I doing? There was something about this guy that made me want to act out and I just couldn't figure it out yet.

"Hmm nice to meet ya kid." He said before turning around and walking away from me.


	2. Warning: Roxas is in a band

It's Monday morning and I, Roxas have found the time in this pitiful school system to write down my list of weaknesses from the top. Wow maybe I should just drop out and actually do something with my life.

_Roxas A.K.A my weaknesses:_

_1. I like the smell of chocolate_

_2. I am somewhat interested in the new girl._

_3. I am fully aware of the fact that I can't stop looking at people's hair._

_4. I am secretly obsessed with people's –aw forget that one someone might find this list._

_5. I can't create comebacks – need to work on this one._

_6. I love ice cream._

A ruler was slammed against my desk making me jump.

"Now, Roxas if you care to join us please answer the question on the board." I looked over at the board and closed my eyes. I haven't even looked at this week's math section. I smiled before pushing myself out of my seat. I looked over the problem before biting my lip. The bell rang as the pen I picked up touched the board. I smiled before placing the cap back on the pen and setting it down. I've been actually saved by the bell and thank god for that. "Everyone is very lucky tonight no homework." The teacher announced as I walked back towards my chair. People thanked me as they all walked out of the door. "But you should study because your completing this problem tomorrow first thing,"

I picked up my stuff and smiled at the teacher before nodding my head and walking out of the classroom. I swear after I met that guy I can't even really think straight.

!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!

"Hey Axel!" I turned around slowly and smiled at Sora. I hate to admit it but the little guy is probably one of my only friends.

"What do you want?" I asked before yawning. I hated the fact that this place actually ruined my sleep patterns.

"Well Mr. Grumpy I thought I invite you to my cousins show." He stated happily. This kid never was normal.

"Demyx's band is playing at a bar tonight?" I asked curiously. Sora nodded and I groaned. Why were they having a concert on a Monday night?

"Yes the band he manages is in fact having a concert on a Monday. I personally thought he was drunk when he told me." Sora confessed and I laughed. Demyx and his band were all drunks.

"So you're going to see Riku right." I joked and he blushed. I swear this kid dreams about seeing that guy naked more than any normal person would.

"Shut up and just say you're coming."

"Yeah they always know that I am." I sighed before we started our walk home.

!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!

I smiled at my reflection as I gelled my hair up perfectly in the front and back. The spikes looked perfect tonight and I was excited to see Riku's band, wait I mean our band. I slipped on my shoes and walked out my bedroom door.

"Roxas! Xigbar is coming over today!" I swear this woman could sense me coming a mile away. I sighed before walking passed the living room towards the front door. I guess I should mention that I was the bands guitarists. Sorry I'm the new edition and I'm still getting use to the whole band thing. "Where are you going?"

"I have a gig tonight." I told her without stopping. I slammed the door shut behind me and smiled before walking across our dirt lawn. A car pulled up along the curb following me. Shit.

" Where do you think you're going?" Xigbar asked and I frowned before walking faster. "Roxas I'll see you later." I hated that creature that my mom called a husband. He was never home and I swear he obsessed over me way too much.

"So shorty," I stopped before turning around. I was about to yell something at the person but once I saw who it was I froze. "So kid what are you doing? Running away from home again?" Axel was his name and I nodded before turning back around and walking quickly down the sidewalk.

"Whoa slow down you might hurt yourself." I stopped before turning quickly around to face him.

"Have I done something to you? Have we even meet before the other night?" Axel started to rub his chin before he shook his head.

"Now, that you mention it? Nope." He stated happily before I rolled my eyes and started running. "Come on shorty I was only messing with you!" I hated the way he said things to me. I hated the fact that for some unknown reason I can't stop thinking about this jerk-off. I stopped at least a mile away breathing hard.

"Umm excuse me are you alright?" I looked up and blushed before nodding my head. Of course with my luck I stop right in front of my crush's house. Namine was just so cute.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Wow kid you sure can run fast." My head shot to the side quickly and I glared at Axel. "Hey Nam I didn't realize you knew this kid."

"Axel he's in my class." Axel's face showed surprise before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well I make mistakes too, shorty." He just pisses me off.

"Well maybe you should listen to people when they tell you something." I spat at him and he looked down at me with a smile that I wish I could wipe right off of his face.

"Hmm that would be something new for a change." He stated before laughing happily at apparently his own joke. "Too bad I don't care what little kids think or say." I wish I could just kill him.

"Axel stop harassing him." Namine stated before turning on her heal to walk back into Riku's house. Why was she even here?

"Hey shorty why are you so late?" Riku stated and I looked over at the door and glared at him.

"You know this kid Riku?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yeah he's the bassist."

"Well, well I learn something new every day." Axel whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"I prefer guitarist!" I shouted and they both started laughing at me.

"Don't worry kid I won't forget about you," He bent down so that he was close to my ear. "Not now at least since I know I'll be seeing more of you around." Then he walked away from me. I stared at his back and sighed before following after him.

"Axel you shouldn't bother the children." Riku stated before sighing angrily.

"Why? I'm only having a little fun." Axel whined and I rolled my eyes before sitting down on the black leather couch. I have a feeling that since I met Axel that I won't be able to get rid of him easily.


	3. Caution: What's this?

Lying in my bed I realized that Axel was something different. I mean something that you couldn't really understand without really knowing him. Then I realized that somehow I wanted to get to know him. I was just having a hard time figuring out how I was going to do that? I rolled onto my side and sighed. Yet again here I am trapped in this room with nowhere to go. I hear something hit against my window and I sit up confused. I could simply just be losing my mind or there could actually be somewhere waiting out there for me. I walked over to my window and looked down at my pathetic yard. Surely enough though someone I did know was standing on the sidewalk. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. He had on a black tank top and a small smile to show that he was up to no good. Standing down there in all of his glory was Axel.

I rolled my eyes before unlocking the window and pushing it open.

"What do you want?" I stated before looking behind me. My dad was actually home today and he tended to hate my guts. So I pretended like I wasn't here for his whole visit. I don't see him and he doesn't see me. This way I can make everyone happy.

"You," Axel stated seriously before smiling happily at me. "To come down here." He laughed before looking around the street. "Oh and hurry I'm bored." I sighed before pulling away from the window. Why should I care that he was bored? I huffed before shoving my feet into my shoes and walking back towards the window. I placed one leg on the roof before sliding the rest of my body out of the window as well. I heard Axel whistle and I turned too quickly and slipped. All I wanted to do was give him a good glare and I even get punished before I am able to do that.

I screamed as I slid down the slanted roof. I grabbed a hold of some random thing on the roof and stopped with a sudden jerk.

"Well I'm assuming that wasn't part of your plan." Axel stated happily. I turned my head and huffed before pulling myself closer to the pipe that I grabbed. Once I was sitting down I let go of the pipe before looking around me.

"I almost just died." I squeaked before wrapping my arms around my shoulders. I heard Axel sigh and I would have moved to see where he is but I was currently to afraid. A few seconds later the tree started to move and in a matter of a few more seconds Axels head popped into view. He crawled onto the roof and slowly walked over to where I was. He sat down on the opposite side of the pipe that I was at.

"You wouldn't have died. I was waiting to catch you," He paused and I looked over at him. He had his elbow on his knee and he had his head placed into his hand. "You actually scared me too." He stated seriously. I actually can't remember in the few times that I spoke to Axel his voice sounding this sincere.

"Well it was your fault." He actually laughed at me before lightly hitting my shoulder. Obviously I was some type of comedian.

"No I didn't make you fall." He stated suddenly getting serious again.

"Then who do I blame…me?" I stated in disbelief. That really got him going. He was practically rolling around the roof or he would of if he could have.

"Y'know kid I really like you," I looked over at him confused. "What you never hear someone say that to you before?"

"Not another man at least." That really got him going. He was actually on his back with his arms curled around his stomach. "What's so funny?" I finally asked annoyed.

"You," He stated before calming down and sitting up. "Might want to consider being a comedian." He stated happily. I think he was honestly serious about it too.

"And what happens when I get booed off that stage?" I huffed and he sighed before patting my back.

"Then I guess you stink." He stated before he started laughing again. I had a feeling that he liked to mainly laugh at his own jokes.

"You're not at all funny." I stated seriously and his laughter stopped suddenly. I looked over at him and noticed that he was pouting while occasionally looking towards me to make sure that I was looking at him. I had to admit that he was pretty good at pulling off innocent, and it might have worked if I didn't think he was faking. Wait I know he's faking. I reached my hand over before pushing him down or at least trying to.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" He pouted before grabbing a hold of my hand. For some reason it felt comforting.

"I can be mean to whoever I sure as hell want to be mean to." I spat and he started laughing again.

"I figured it out you're funny when you try to act tough or mean." He stated after he was calm enough. He was a real interesting character.

"What are your parents like?" I asked curiously before pulling my hand away from his. The reason why was because I totally forgot about it until now.

"You mean parent. My father is a dick and I don't handle that well." I snorted and he actually nudged me. I looked over at him and he smiled before sitting up and crossing his legs. "My mother though man is she a beauty. I love her to no end." I smiled at him. After all the glow that I was getting from him now clearly meant that he was a Mama's boy and it was kind of cute. Wait, what?

"You're a mama's boy." I taunted and his head snapped towards me so fast that it actually was able to scare the crap out of me.

"I might be a mama's boy but don't let that fool you I'm as tough as nails." I wouldn't dare mention the fact that when he talked about his mama that he actually looked like a little kid. Or the fact that he has a large smile on his face or even the fact that he was really good-looking. I mean after all I think that I have some interesting feelings for this guy.


End file.
